Hallo Won
by Eixa Tuven
Summary: Wonwoo dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan anggapan itu pakaian Vampir kekinian berkeliling kompleks perumahan berteriak 'trick or treat' Dari pintu ke pintu, dan bertemu pria menyebalkan dengan pakaian ala drakula. Meanie, Mingyu X Wonwoo, EIXA TUVEN
1. chapter 1

_Lee Chan, keponakan termanis dan tersayang Wonwoo yang tidak pernah mengeluh dan meminta apa pun kepadanya, selalu menurut, riang, dan jarang terlihat murung, tiba-tiba datang dengan sebuah permintaan sehari sebelum malam Halloween._

 _"Paman! Bantu aku mengumpulkan permen besok Halloween, ya?!"_

Apabila _Wonwoo menolak permintaan manis dengan mata anak anjing itu, maka Wonwoo bukan manusia._

...

 ** _Hallo Won_**

...

.

.

.

.

l

l

l

l

l

 _Pairing:_

 _Kim Mingyu x Joen Wonwoo_

 _a.k.a_

 _Meanie_

.

.

.

l

l

l

l

l

l

.

.

.

.

 _genre:_

 _supernatural_

 _fantasy_

 _romance_

 _drama_

 _smut(eh)_

.

.

.

.

.

.l

l

l

l

l

l

.

.

.

.

 _Happy Halloween everybody!_

 _i wish ya all gonna enjoy this ff just as much as i love Halloween_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Eixa Tuven_

.

.

.

.

.l

l

l

l

l

l

l.

.

.

.

.

 _/enjoy/_

.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak sebegitu menyukai Hallowen, hanya sekedar bersyukur itu tanggal merah nasional. Tanggal merah pun selalu ia isi dengan bermalas-malasan. Sehingga tidak pernah sekalipun ia akan berfikir tentang mengenakan kostum dan berkeliling berteriak _'Trick or Treat'_ dari pintu ke pintu.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia mengenakan kostum yang menutupi wajahnya, tetapi dirinya tidak memiliki waktu untuk membuat kostum seperti itu. Sekarang ia hanya berkeliling dengan tuxedo serba hitam dan beranggapan bahwa ia adalah vampir kekinian.

 _Demi Chan, lakukan yang terbaik!_

 _"Trick or Treat!"_

Wonwoo berteriak di depan pintu salah satu rumah terpojok di perumahannya dimana ia tidak pernah melewatinya. Pipinya terasa panas tiap kali ia mengatakan kata-kata itu, malu mengingat fakta ia seorang pria mapan masih melakukan hal seperti ini dengan kostum yang tidak jelas.

Pintu bernomor 969E dengan pernak-pernik hallowen terbuka, Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum menahan malu menanti pintu terbuka seutuhnya.

"Here your trea-"

Pria jangkung, dengan kostum vampir ala drakula, termangu berhenti berucap dan menahan gerakan mengambil permen dari embernya. Wonwoo masih tersenyum dan merasa canggung karena tiba-tiba pria itu berhenti bergerak dan hanya menatapnya.

"Treat?" Wonwoo berujar pelan berusaha agar pria itu kembali bergerak dan berhenti menatapnya.

"Pertama kalinya aku melihat remaja melakukan _'Trick or Treat'_ dengan kostum... kau pakai kostum apa?" pria itu tersenyum mengejek.

Wonwoo berusaha sabar, "saya bukan remaja."

"Kamu ingin merayakan hallowen apa pergi makan malam dengan kekasih? Tunggu, tidak mungkin pria dewasa yang melakukan _'Trick or Treat'_ memiliki kekasih, kan?"

Wonwoo mengambil nafas dan berusaha tidak memukul wajah Vampir jejadian hitam di hadapannya. Tapi, sekedar informasi, pernyataan vampir jejadian yang terakhir ialah kebenaran.

"Vampir jaman sekarang mengenakan pakaian kekinian, bukan jubah hitam merah dengan celana ketat seperti milik anda."

Pria itu, sekilas, Wonwoo melihatnya tersenyum. "Jadi itu kostum vampir?"

"Iya."

Dengan mengangguk seolah paham, pria tersebut mengubah posisinya menjadikan Wonwoo semakin tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan permennya.

"So, Trick or Treat?" tanya Wonwoo tegas.

"What will you do if I choose Trick?"

Wonwoo tidak bisa mempertahankan poker facenya lagi, "lupakan saja saya pernah kemari, permisi."

Wonwoo memutar badannya 180 dengan cepat ingin segera meninggalkan rumah paling pojok Block E ini dan bersiap untuk meminta maaf kepada keponakannya besok karena tidak mendapatkan permen yang banyak.

"Wait!" tangan Wonwoo ditarik hingga langkahnya tertahan. siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan penghuni rumah dengan kostum vampir jadul.

"What?!" Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya, tapi tidak bisa.

Pria itu memasang sebuah ekspresi yang tidak dapat Wonwoo deskripsikan dan tebak maknanya, perasaan wonwoo mengatakan ada hal tidak biasa yang akan terjadi.

...

to be continue

...

 ** _EIXA TUVEN_**

ps.saya mau buat ini oneshoot, but mana ada Treat tanpa Trick di Halloween??

see ya next chapter


	2. chapter 2

_Yoon Jeong Han, satu dari sekian sedikit manusia yang Mingyu kenal yang antara beruntung dan sial menjadi mate saudaranya. Satu satunya manusia yang ia tahu merayakan Hallowen dengan suka cita dan repot-repot membuat permennya sendiri. Meskipun seperti malaikat, Mingyu tahu betapa iblisnya manusia yang sekarang sama seperti ia._ _"Tolong jaga rumahku dan rayakan Halloween disana, adik ipar."_

Mingyu _tidak mungkin berkata tidak, karena meskipun dia abadi tetap saja ada cara untuk membunuhnya._

...

Hallo Min

...

.

Pairing:

Kim Mingyu x Joen Wonwoo

a.k.a

Meanie

genre:

supernatural

fantasy

romance

drama

smut(eh)

Happy Halloween plus 5 days everybody!

i wish ya all gonna enjoy this ff just as much as i love Halloween

-Eixa Tuven

/enjoy/

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jika manusia bisa melawan takdir, maka kami tidak. Benang merah takdir antara mate dari sisi kami tidak bisa disangkal. Dari pertama lihat, aku tahu itu dia._

..

"Apa maumu?" Wonwoo berujar kasar dan sengit.

Dengan cepat pria itu tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan lengan Wonwoo, "namaku Kim Mingyu, apa kau mau masuk? Aku ingin segera menghabiskan semua permen yang ada, jadi akan kuberikan semua kepadamu."

Wonwoo merasa curiga sesasaat dengan perubahan sikap pria bernama Mingyu ini, tapi dengan menerima tawarannya maka ia bisa segera pulang dan mengakhiri malam penuh penyiksaan batin ini.

"Aku minta maaf soal barusan, aku hanya bercanda jangan dibawa ke hati."

Wonwoo mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri atas pria dihadapannya, "apa kau benar-benar akan memberikan semua stock permenmu?"

Mingyu terlihat ingin tertawa namun melawan hasratnya, "tentu saja, masuklah akan kuambilkan."

Dengan tetap waspada Wonwoo memasuki rumah itu. Di ruang tamu seluruh nuansa Halloween terasa sekali. Dari Jack O' Lattern yang tergeletak di ujung Sofa, jaring laba-laba memenuhi langit-langit, tengkorak-tengkorak yang ditata apik, nuansa hitam oranye khas hallowen benar-benar menyerap masuk kedalam interior ruang tamu.

"Kamu penggila hallowen?" Wonwoo bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dan masih berdiri.

Dari bagian yang lebih dalam Mingyu menjawab, "bukan aku tapi kakak iparku!"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk saja, masih mengamati aksesoris Halloween. Sekarang dia paham alasan keponakannya bersemangat untuk mendekorasi Halloween.

Dalam waktu singkat Mingyu telah kembali dengan sekarung penuh permen. Karung goni berisi permen.

"Ini," Wonwoo melebarkan matanya melihat jumlah permen yang banyak, benar-benar banyak.

"Banyak sekali."

"Kakak iparku gemar membuat permen, coklat, manisan, etc. Dan ini akibat dia mengajak semua anggota keluarga membuat permen Halloween."

"Kakak iparmu memang penggila hallowen, tapi ini benar boleh aku bawa semua?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "dia tidak akan keberatan."

Tangan Wonwoo mengulur untuk meraih karung, tetapi tangan Mingyu kembali menahannya. "Beritahu nomormu maka akan aku berikan."

"Hah?!" Wonwwo langsung melepas pegangan tangan Mingyu lagi.

"Sepertinya kamu membutuhkan banyak permen, kan? Di rumah keluargaku masih ada banyak, jadi akan aku berikan. Untuk itu aku butuh nomormu."

Sebuah tawaran menggiurkan dan berbahaya, tidak hanya untuk Chan, bahkan anak keluarga Jung di seberang jalan pun akan dapat jatah. Belum lagi dengan iming-iming tambahan permen sekarung lainnya.

Tambahan, semuanya buatan tangan dari penggemar hallowen. Betapa sehat dan terjamin enaknya itu?

"Mana hpmu."

Mingyu tersenyum menang dan menyerahkan handphonenya.

"Aku tunggu kabar darimu."

Dilirik sebentar handphonenya, "jadi, Joen Wonwoo-sshi, kamu penggemar hallowen dan permen?"

"Bukan aku, tapi keponakanku." Wonwoo menggeleng.

Mereka berdua diam, Mingyu melihat Wonwoo di mata dengan seksama, sementara Wonwoo terjebak dalam aura canggung karena ditatap.

"Aku pergi dulu, thanks, bye Min!"

"See you again, Won."

Wonwoo melangkah secepat kilat tanpa melihat kebelakang, merasa punggungnya diamati terus tanpa memperdulikan berat karungnya ia berlari.

 _God! aku sudah 27 tahun! kenapa perlu melakukan hal ini dan bertemu mahluk Mingyu itu??! Astaga! ini demi kamu Lee Chan!!_

 ** _hujan, menyebalkan, malas ngetik deh_**

 ** _hah?_**

 ** _tunggu_**

 ** _kenapa..._**

 ** _kok aku pingin tambah dosaku dan dosa kalian sih??_**

 ** _eh_**

To Be Continued

 ** _EIXA TUVEN_**


End file.
